Her Kind Savage
by CutieUltima
Summary: Love is fickle and blind, but surprising to those that wait patiently. For a certain teenage princess it is hard to wait. But what happens when her mute savior arroves? Can she find a love in him, or will his anti-social nature keep her at bay?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi hi..._**

**_CutieUltima here and reporting for duty with the story SaiyanUltima gave to me._**

**_I honestly don't know what to say except I do better than I hope._**

**_Okay, bye bye...XOXO_**

* * *

><p>Cold, hungry, weak, and scared, that was how the young princess felt after three days of being the hostage for a bunch of griffons that were paid by their king. Her body was exhausted, barely able to stand without shaking, and the lack of nourishment made it difficult to stay aware.<p>

It was now the third night of Cadance being foalnapped and taken across the country. She was hostage of seven griffons that were private guards for the tyrannical griffon king that was plotting to overthrow Celestia and make himself a dictator of Equus.

Being at war, however, makes it difficult to enact complex plans, and overthrowing the most powerful alicorn in Equus is not an easy task. With only a week left before the high council of Equus mobilizes to stop his ambitions, his only option was a risky and stupid move.

His only chance of conquest meant taking what mattered to Celestia the most, even if it meant having her wrath upon his doorstep.

Sadly the assumption are half true with the sleeping princess being held ransom for power and land. Said half being that she is alone, frightened, weak, and unable to get help from the monsters that took her.

Celestia had no idea where her niece was at the moment, and connecting to her was impossible.

Whatever the cause may be, it was something blocking the Cadance' magic.

Right now she was on edge with everyone, staying up every night in hope of her making contact, praying to the heavens for someone or something to bring her home safe and sound.

...

Without warning of the same actions that wake her up, Cadance' eyes shot open from a bucket of water pouring down on her right side, chilling her already cold body with the liquid she has not drank in a day and a half.

Cadance shot up from the sandy ground with a deeper shiver trailing her back, feeling the night's cold winds slip through her fur and nip at her skin.

"Huh...what?" she blurted through her icy confusion, only to glare at the seven griffons that were chuckling in amusement of her fright.

"No sleeping around here horse" a rash voice laughed, dropping the bucket on her head. "The last thing you need is sleep when we'll be moving in a couple of hours"

"S-stop doing th-that, it's al-already f-f-freezing out here!" the pink alicorn stuttered, trying to scream at her captors.

The griffons glared at her for this, sending deep hatred through their eyes as she shook off the water. Sadly when this happened, when Cadance dried herself as much as possible, she unknowingly twisted their fantasies and deviated their plan with how her matted fur stuck to her excellent curves.

Strangely their twisted fantasies were not very deep and well-thought out, just a coincidence of wanting to do more than just keep her as a hostage. Unlike many criminals that kill or sell their trophies, these griffons were imagining The Princess of Love as their little plaything before getting back to The Griffon Kingdom.

"Stupid griffons" Cadance whined with a quivering lip, unaware that her rump was being focused on by their eyes.

Noticing her innocence after she flicked her tail, the griffons became very tempted to defile her to the best of their imaginations. Still they knew that traumatizing the alicorn would make things worse on the account of her magic bursts being dangerous.

They would know that very well after one of them paid with their life, before so much as getting a shackle on her hoof.

Luckily for them she had an iron ring on her horn, preventing her magic from channeling through. But with the enchantment being temporary, it was only a matter of time before the young princess could use her magic again.

"I say we have a little fun with her before getting back to the king" The leader suggested, drawing the attention of his allies from the gasping princess.

Once that was heard and set on Cadance' mind, the other griffons smiled at the idea and nodded with him. Now their bodies were starting to waver from how hard things have become with all of Canterlot hunting them down, allowing them to spike with a dark lust that started to grow underneath them.

They were tired from all of the running and hiding, but somehow found the energy to start fulfilling their desires while the pink princess found her own energy to try and escape.

Try that is...

"Come on, come on" she grunted, focusing with all her might to summon her magic.

To her dismay there was not a flicker of magic coming to her; there was only the growing demise of being violated to a bunch of monsters that were paid to foalnap and bring her back alive.

That didn't mean they had to take her back unharmed.

"Yeah, I like that idea, and if she tries anything we'll cut off her wings and break her horn" another suggested, causing the princess to quietly panic through her struggles.

It was at that moment the pink alicorn growled and grunted with each tug against her chains, trying with very bit of her strength to escape without magic while the seven griffons stood up and approached with erections.

Regrettably she was surrounded and not going to budge the chains, not when they were deeply staked into some bit of solid ground.

"I get the plothole" their leader sneered and proceeded to be the first.

Within seconds of their sexual urgency, the griffons knocked the screaming princess onto her stomach and pinned her to the floor by her wings and neck.

Cadance' horn started to glow from how terror-stricken she was, but the iron ring continued to suppress the overflowing magic while the one holding her head jerk her up and readied to fill her mouth with unwanted warmth.

She cried and whimpered through the tight possession of her jaw, but there was no one around to give her mercy or comfort from what is to come.

Or so she and the goons thought...

"Please stop!" she sniveled, dripping on the talons around her mouth. "You're hurting me!"

"Scream all you want, we're in The Deserts of Dragoria; no one is coming to save you!" The griffon leader laughed, taking his sweet time poking the mare's lower lips with his head, and spanking each flank for an added torture.

"Please, please don't, I swear I won't tell anyone if you let me go!"

"Watch and learn boys, this is how you breed an alicorn!" their leader laughed, then thrust for his favorite part.

"No, please don't!"

Suddenly there was a large roar behind them and a pair of deep blue demonic eyes glaring from a distance, eyes that malice over the griffons preparing to traumatize the teenage princess.

"What the hell is that?" one of them asked, breaking his hold on Cadance' mouth.

Said eyes closed and sand shuffled around them, startling the griffons to leaving their fantasies for another day as they realized this shuffling was someone moving around them.

Knowing they were in more danger than ever, the group relinquished the princess and grabbed their spears from the boulder they were leaning against.

"Where is it!?" the leader yelled as he batted his terror-stricken gaze, listening to the silence that came after grabbing their weapons.

And just when they thought things were bad enough, the mysterious figure made a powerful entrance by crashing directly over the princess. It sent the griffons across the sandy grounds with a powerful shockwave, causing the fire to go out and leave them to fighting in the moonlight.

Initially Cadance wanted to scream when it stood over her , but the force that shot around them stole her breath. Now she was trapped under the monster's legs, watching and crying as it crouched over her and released breaths of ember.

"What the hell?" The griffon leader groaned as he glared at the creature, staggering to his talons and paws.

The creature scowled at him and sent a flurry of fireballs that licked the sands with intense heat, hardening many sections of the grain sized sediment into glass. No one was actually hurt when this flurry happened, just startled, but the griffons were not wise enough to see that their opponent was dangerous and only warning them.

"Kill that bastard and make its head a trophy" the leader ordered, followed with hurling their spears.

Cadance could do nothing, her mind was shutting down from exhaustion and stess over the creature's appearance. She was barely able to rouse her remaining energy to witness said creature tear a spear from his shoulder and roar three mighty flames that were intentionally aimed to open areas.

When they saw this happen, his rage over the pain, the griffons spun around and sped into the darkness without looking back. They flew off into the night, disinclined to continue their mission when the beast had yet to falter from his wounds and hurt them.

Quickly the fighting was over, but Cadance was gone for the time being, gone into her own little dreamscape while the beast scooped her up and reignited the fire with his emotion differing hair.

Angry and hurt, the color became a deep red while the fire burst onto the logs and shed light to show where the abandoned equipment was at.

Once he eyed the blankets and pillows that were laying out and about...he got to work.

...

Cadance awoke to the sound of wood cracking and burning. She shot up from the softness under her and saw that it was still dark, signifying that it was still nighttime. Her breath was quick and deep, causing her chest to heave with the uncomfortable pace of her heartbeat before forcing herself to calm down.

She found herself lying on top of the blankets and pillows the griffons used, along with fresh fruit and a canteen of water piled in front of her. Feeling her stomach growl and her lips crack, she ignored the thought of any potential dangers and immediately engorged herself with the free food and water. Once those two minutes ended, she caught onto the scent of something that was foul and nearby.

It made her grimace and gag a little before realizing that this stench was coming from her. She lacked a bath and desperately needed one, but the exhaustion and fear of the desert around her prevented the usage of her wings or what little magic she has right now.

Still there was the relieving touch of freedom around her hooves. She didn't know it yet, but the sharp pain in her hooves made her look down the blankets to see that none of the shackles were on her hooves, but there were bandages wrapped around the open scrapes. She was free and able to move on her own, free to escape from the nightmare that tires her, but where could she go when said desert is unknown to her?

Through her little game of search and question, the heaviness of reality fell into place with the emotional distress. Her moment of being free changed to the fact of being alone and weak in a place that is potentially dangerous; not to mention the creature she witnessed could be out there.

Remembering that creature was not a good thing for the pink alicorn. She began to whimper and cry at the flames for some security and warmth from the blackness that is around her, hoping for someone to come and find her before anything else could happen.

She missed being in Canterlot with her auntie, she missed Twilight, she missed being around Shining Armor and his marefriend when they left school to go have a little fun before his cadet training started every day at four in the evening.

Her life in the castle was desired as a filly wants ice cream, her aunties warm and loving touch was a deep craving that made her eyes water even worse.

"I-I want to go ho-home" she hiccupped to herself, holding the blankets as tightly as she could through the fear and worry of getting back to Canterlot.

...

Suddenly Cadance' ears stood straight up, perking to the sound of sand shuffling behind her while a fresh blanket was added to her hind legs that stuck out. She turned around and immediately screamed at the top of her lungs when the one that gave her the extra blanket came into the light.

Frighteningly it was the creature that protected her from the griffons. He stood at least 6'2' with a bright glow of white hair that reached to his ankles, his eyes did not compliment the blank expression he had, nor the terrible scars around his throat. His outfit was a pair of torn pants that have added cuts from the weapons the griffons used, but worst of all he bandages wrapped around his left shoulder while a large rag was wrapped around the palm of his hand.

"No, please don't hurt me!" Cadance screamed, scrunching and struggling to shuffle out of her blankets

The male did not say or do anything to the princess. He walked past her and took a seat on the nearby boulder that allowed him to see in the distance. His figure came into full view for the princess, her fear of said creature lowered into caution when they had good distance between. He removed the rag from his palm and proceeded to lick the gash that was close to the vein of his wrist.

He cleaned the blood off as it seeped, causing the alicorn to be nauseous before everything came together in her mind. When she watched him finish cleaning the cut, spitting out the blood and sand with disgust, she stopped overlooking the situation and pondered what might have happened after she passed out.

_He wasn't hurt from before...did he get hurt from...protecting me?_

After a few minutes of wondering about this, Cadance decided to leave the thought alone while it was still peaceful enough for her to get some shut eye. She laid into the pillows once more and forced her eyes shut, only for her curiosity to keep her wide awake with many questions about the creature.

She already knew from his scent that he is a male, but that was all she knew about him. Whether or not her mind was screaming for her to stay quiet, the pink princess did not listen to that common sense.

Instead she tried to make conversation.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the tone of her voice genuine with concern over his wounds. "That cut looks pretty bad"

The male didn't answer, he only leaped from his boulder and approached the scared alicorn with a gentle tug of the blankets. Of course he received a glare for that one, but quickly countered the rudeness with a token of kindness. He confused the alicorn with this, with laying the blankets over her once more, until she remembered having her legs exposed.

Still the princess felt confused and untrusting of the male towering over her, tucking the ends around her body while he stared blankly into her eyes. Had she paid attention to his bandages she would have seen that part of the cut on his left shoulder was poorly cauterized.

By the time Cadance could find the will to look away from his eyes, his deep sea blue eyes, his hand moved over her cheek and caressed with an almost invisible touch. His distance did not make the princess comfortable or happy, nor did that blank expression he continued to wear when caressing her. She was trapped with trepidation that made her skin literally run cold and shiver throughout being under the warm blankets.

However she could not deny this touch being the first bit of care she's received in the last few days. What was worse is she could not find the willpower to push his hand off of her or request for him to stop. It was an ensnare to her fragile state, baiting her with naught but the smooth petting that trailed to her ears.

If she was expecting more out of his strange nature she didn't show it when breathing quietly in relief of her ears being scratched.

"Why are you being so nice?" Cadance asked tiredly, her eyes already being closed as he moved his other hand to finish tucking her neck in.

He stopped, turned away without so much as a word, and walked away from Cadance. He held onto the silence that she stopped feeling uneasy about and made his way back to the giant rock. Again he jumped onto to the boulder and found a comfortable spot with the satchels that were left behind. He laid on his stomach, propped the bags under his chin, and watched the pink alicorn drift into slumber with a weak smile that was from how comforting his petting and ear scratching was.

Thus he was alone and wide awake for the long night ahead of him, acting as a bodyguard until morning could come and guide the mare back to the lands she is from. He was not fond of being a babysitter to this pony, nor happy that it had to happen on his one night of blowing off some steam. The very idea of protecting someone this grown put a confusing emotion in his chest, an emotion that did not sit well as he took an apple from one of the satchels.

It felt different, too different for his kindness to be going so far as protecting a creature that looks to be the same age as him. He knew to protect hatchlings whenever they play with him, but the thought of this mare being in his care brought a bad taste with each bite of the apple.

Sweet and crunchy, yet so vile and loathsome, he swallowed the fruit, the uneasiness in his chest, and waited for the sun to show itself in the next few hours. Once it did, he could leave the mare and go back home to the kingdom that is probably on edge with his disappearance. She would be well-rested and able to return to her home without another question about his actions and presence.

He held onto that idea, almost relishing the loneliness with a toothy grin. Nothing felt better than getting his alone time from everyone and everything in order to escape the facts that make him so meager.

Sadly that didn't happen tonight, and tomorrow was not looking any more promising.

To his unmindful dismay was that fate had a different intention for him and his life as the loner. What happened tonight was only the beginning of something bigger, and each second of being around this mare would make him realize that destiny has played its' strings to intertwine him and her.

And right now fate was smiling down to him, waiting for things to unfold and play out...

**Chapter End.**


	2. Please

Dragomir' was up and ready for his short departure back to his home. His inconsideration of the situation did not come to mind as he focused on the treasures that were in the two bags he had thrown over his left shoulder.

The fire was out and covered in sand, the sun was starting to beam over the desert's horizon, and the bag he prepared for Cadance was filled with a full week of rations and four canteens of water that are unused.

His wounds were not getting any better with the bits of sand digging through the gauze wrapping and touching his torn skin. Last night was nothing major since the adrenaline took time to slow down, but now it was starting to become an irritation that spiked into agony whenever he tried to scratch it.

With only a good hour left before the sun rose completely, Dragomir' had to start moving in order to make it back home without the trouble of the heat being on his back.

Knowing that most don't survive out here without proper food and water, he felt it was best to leave the alicorn with the things he definitely would not need.

Why would he when his home is only a couple miles away?

Said half-breed double checked his new treasures to make sure none of them would fall out, and replaced his bandages with the extra wrappings. Unfortunately he didn't have an easy time doing it when the results of his kindness were dried to his skin, sticking to him like an adhesive that can tear hide off if he was not careful

"Hmph." he huffed in response of the pain. His eyes started to water as each little inch of the gash was pulled and reopened with the bloody bandages.

Meanwhile in his unbearable suffering, a certain pink princess was waking up to his moans and groans that altered to yelps every few tugs he made. Curious of the noise and lucky to have no extra sand attach to her at night, Cadance slowly rose from her slumber with an ear flicker to start her morning.

She was groggy and imbalanced when it came to just rising on her haunches, but the noises she recognized from her savior baited her mind from the starting fear of being lost in an unknown desert. It didn't sound bad at first, much like something that is in a tunnel, but after a couple minutes of yawning and waking up she realized that the different noises were not a positive thing.

"What?" she forced through her cute yawn; this time smacking her lips together after shaking her head of the blanket that was wrapped around her horn.

Again she heard a small yelp and became worried about it. Until it led to her finding Dragomir' on the same boulder with most of the bandages off.

It didn't register to Cadance at first, judging from the little bit of sunlight, it looked as if he was scratching himself of a terrible itch. Upon a closer look, however, she figured out that the small sunlight was playing tricks on her eyes.

Said mare gasped into her hoof with a sudden flooding of guilt. Her eyes trembled with the small quiver in her lip as she watched the half-blood focus from the pain by biting onto his bottom lip.

There was no doubt about the man being in terrible pain or agony. His wound was not a normal cut that someone gets from hitting a sharp stick or falling onto a rock, it was a gash that appeared to be a foot long and barely bleeding from behind a large section of the dried blood.

That caught the mare's attention, seeing the cause of his pain shine brightly.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself, feeling regret for the man as he started to cry over grabbing the last of the stained bandages.

Cadance was disgusted of this, almost nauseous of the man's ignorant attempt to fix the problem himself. Knowing little to nothing about cleaning a wound, Dragomir' was doing more harm than good.

It didn't make the alicorn feel any less fearful of the half-breed, but she knew better than to let a wounded victim take care of himself when it runs the risk of infection. Granted that she owed him a little for his gallantry, knowing that she would have been bleeding from her innocence or dead in this unforgivable desert.

Said mare started with a slow pace of fighting her fears, only for a moment of repaying the man a little. It was just a small step towards him, then another slow one with the canteen she drank out of last night in her magical grasp.

There wasn't much left, but just enough to wash out most of the sand that is in the wound.

"H-hey," she stammered. Her eyes widened at how he stopped and glared at her, expressing not a bit of friendliness as she levitated the canteen to him. "If...if you wash it off first, yo-you'll be able to clean it better."

Dragomir' didn't take her kindness lightly. He acted rudely with spitting raspberries at her before returning to the last strip of bandages.

Said princess flinched as he did this, her heart stopped for a second in recognition of this being the first time anyone has ever been so rude to her. Of course she has classmates that act jerky to her, mostly the mares that are jealous of her being a princess, but never before did a stranger act so rudely to her information.

For most mares it would have been the start of a conflict, a fight in simple terms, but for Cadance it was just an insult that sparked a tiny speck of determination in her heart. She was still afraid of her savior...no, scratch that, she was terrified of him and constantly wondering if he would take advantage of her at any given moment.

But seeing him in so much pain made her act careful and slow. Hence levitating the canteen to him instead of closing the gap of their distance.

"Please-" she trembled at the edge of the boulder, flaring her wings to be ready for takeoff if he were to attack. "-Just trust me on this. I promise it will be easier if...if you pour the water on the wound."

Again Dragomir' inhaled a deep breath and readied to give her another one of his raspberries, but before he could stick his tongue out he felt a sudden jolt to his chest. His deep breath exhaled in one big huff, the bandage finally came off with his reaction to the pain, but the ability to stay still withered away with his strength.

Before he could put his legs under him for balance, the wound opened again with another flow of blood and loose sand. Both were flowing down his left peck as he stumbled to the edge and fell over, landing on the bag he already prepared for Cadance' journey back to wherever she came from.

Thus the worries about their encounter halted for this situation. Now Cadance was gasping as he groaned on top of the bag that spewed with every bit of food crushed and the four canteens shattered.

Clearly the drop was at least fifteen feet, but said princess didn't expect him to fall over and crash without some instinct of catching himself.

That is until her fear was pushed aside and replaced with concern for his well-being, in which caused her to run to him and scream in her mind of what she assumed about his injuries.

He's badly hurt, he needs a doctor, but where!?

She slid into the half-human and pressed her hoof onto his chest, only to find his glare shift into a deep scowl after he snapped at her in his own defense. This made her yelp and jump back, barely avoiding his fangs with just a small graze, but still she shook away the idea of leaving him out here when the damage was bad.

Dragomir' obviously didn't like having the mare touch him. That showed as a natural spike of fear turning into anger, but what choice did he have when the pain was too much for him to ignore?

Still he tried to move from the mare, only to have her magic pin him down and separate his hands from the deep cut.

"Please stay still, I just want to help." she screamed desperately, struggling to hold the man down with her magic as she looked around for something to stop the bleeding.

Seconds went by for the worried princess. She panicked and hyperventilated during her search for anything that can stop the bleeding until she could get help. The gauze wrap was ruined, covered in sand, and the bandages from before were not an option since it circles back to the risk of infection.

Cadance didn't know what to do or say at a time like this. She was never met with helping a wounded creature that is in agony and slowly bleeding out. It was frightening to her, almost heart breaking with the assumption of him dying under her hooves, and all she could do is cry while looking around for something to close the wound.

Until...

"The satchels!" she yelled, targeting the two bags she didn't know were the one's that Dragomir' packed.

Acting quick on instinct, and part of what she remembers learning from the school nurse, Cadance jerked the bags to her and turned them upside-down. Immediately it was nothing but gems and trinkets that appeared to be stolen, then came some knives, and finally from the second bag were the necessities she needed.

Dropping between the two, causing Dragomir' to feel that she was stealing from him, was an extra large roll of gauze, a bottle of pure alcohol, and a half-full jar of antibiotic ointment.

Clearly the griffons were well-prepared.

Finally some hope was shining down on the princess. Her worries lessened and allowed her to smile weakly as she fought with the half-human's struggle of snatching what was levitating in front of her.

Clearly he didn't know what she was doing, but his defensive reaction did not stop her from trying, in which was the snapping of his jaw.

"Stay still for a moment," she ordered, forcing the remainder of her water to pour and wash out most of the wound. "I'm just trying to help you."

Dragomir' didn't listen to her, he kept at his notion of freeing himself and taking back what he claimed last night. For the few minutes of struggling in the alicorn's magic he acted like a child getting put in a timeout, growling and fighting with her as the last bit of nursing was done.

It didn't feel right to him, it didn't feel good to have someone help him. His pride was a little hurt at how a such small female could keep him down and wrap him up, providing a much more efficient way of playing doctor than he could ever hope to.

"There, all patched up." Cadance sighed in relief and fell back to calm herself down.

The first thing she did was lie on her back and take in the cool morning breeze while it was still amongst her. She calmed herself for the first few seconds without recognizing that Dragomir' was on the verge of tackling her and acting out for being held against his will.

Said human curled his fingers, readying to strike with the instinct of hurting those that touch his belongings. He was close and she was still unaware of the hand that was about to touch her throat.

Not for the kill, but for the latter of the lessons he learned from his parents.

But just as he was about to close in on her and act on his anger, the pain disappeared and the calming words of said princess stopped his outburst before it could start.

Smiling at Dragomir' now, but still distancing herself from him, Cadance stared at the half-human and said..."I hope I didn't hurt you too much, I never did that before."

How could he get mad at a smile like that?

You could say that he was charmed to staying his hand before it rose from the sands, along with his anger being soothed by the small chuckle she gave while standing up and moving to the other side of the small camp.

As enticing as it was to him, to frighten the mare into never touching his things again, there was that small mentality of recognizing the good deed she performed on him without hesitating. Sure it felt hurtful to his pride to have a pony patch him up, but it wasn't any different than from the female that tends to his needs on a daily basis.

In a weird sense of staring at the alicorn, watching her look around for some sign of civilization, Dragomir' could see a bit of a specific person radiate from Cadance' personality.

The care, the quick thinking, even the warm smile, it all reminded him of the person he knows is worrying about him right now. And as these pieces of her fit the mare so well...he felt some consideration of being more thankful...and an unwanted realization of what was under him.

Said half-human turned and stared down at the crushed food and canteens, only to huff a small flame in annoyance of what fate has just done to him.

Poor guy...

Thus he acted he finished with a deep sigh and a low hanging of his head as she returned to her side of the camp. In his frazzled mind was the conclusion of where everything was going between him and the pink princess. With miles upon miles surrounding them, there was no way Cadance could survive alone in the desert without food and water.

What's worse for him is the only place to get such necessities is near his...home.

"So where are we exactly?" Cadance asked with a cute tilt of her head and a hoof pressed to her chin.

Her only answer was that Dragomir' whistled to her and pointed at the place he had in mind. And once the princess' attention was drawn to the half-human, he made his way towards what he calls his home without checking to make sure that she was following.

Unfortunately for him the gems and jewelry were left behind, knowing that most of them were lost in the sand because of his childish struggling. He wanted those gems too, he wanted to add them to his small hoard that is in his bedroom, but now they're all buried in the sand and probably lost forever.

It's better that way since most of the jewelry still had enchanted tags on them.

Oh this was not going to be a good day for the teenager, especially when that first step he took towards his home suddenly caused his body to almost topple over with the lack of energy.

After falling to his knees again Cadance hesitantly watched with a good thirty feet between them. She stared at the half-human grunting and fighting the exhaustion he was experiencing. She wondered if maybe he needed leverage for the walk they would have to make to reach the castle that was she could see in the distance.

Her mind as screaming to stay away and let him make the journey by himself, let his body wear itself out so that he cannot possibly touch her. But her heart was saying otherwise, telling her to give a helping hoof before he kills over from blood loss, exhaustion, or dehydration.

Just the limping made her cringe in pity. She didn't want to get hurt or captured again, but the fear of him dying before getting to the castle in the distance was overriding the fear of being his hostage or sex slave.

Can she believe that however, can she really assume that everything the man has done is not an act of chivalry?

Although he is a new creature to her, a stranger with beastly features, Cadance could not fight what her conscience was telling her to do right now.

Afraid or not she had to take in consideration of him saving and taking care of her overnight.

_I guess I should help._

Thus her mind was made up, but very hesitantly.

Before Dragomir' could take another step towards his home, or limp in better term, he flinched at the surprising touch of the mare's neck going around his arm. And just before he could do anything to separate himself from said princess, her soft feathery wing on her right side wrapped around his waist for an extra caution.

Basically to keep him from falling backwards.

"Let me help you." Cadance chirped with a nervous smile. Her wing tightened around his waist and her pace slowed to his, but she kept it going to ensure herself that they would get there together.

For Dragomir', all he could do was stare down to the mare and wonder why she was being so nice to him. After keeping herself so distant he assumed that his presence is unwanted. But now with her patching his chest up and helping him across the desert, he didn't know whether to be thankful or defensive.

So for the time being the two teenagers paced towards the castle in the distance. Nothing but the sweet sound of silence passed between them as the morning heat washed over their backs, and a single thought in her mind.

_I seriously need a bath._

**Chapter Two End.**


End file.
